reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos
|image = |caption = |aka = |gender = Male |location = Settlement of MacFarlane's Ranch in Hennigan's Stead, New Austin |affiliations = Drew MacFarlane Bonnie MacFarlane |birth = Unknown |status = Alive |death = |family = |weapon = Cattleman Revolver |voice actor = Dan Campbell }} in "A Tempest Looms"}} is a Supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Amos is the head ranch hand at the MacFarlane's Ranch, and a good friend to Bonnie MacFarlane and John Marston. Interactions Amos is first seen with Bonnie MacFarlane during the mission "Exodus in America". After John Marston is shot at Fort Mercer, he carries John, who is unconscious, to the wagon, where they take him to Dr. Nathaniel Johnston for medical treatment. He is then still seen working around the Ranch; he will greet Marston as he walks by. Later on, he is seen taking care of the newly broken wild horses, moving them into the corral when Marston and Bonnie return to the Ranch after breaking a few more. Before they got back, Amos told Drew MacFarlane about some horses he had seen outside Armadillo. His first speaking appearance is in the mission A Tempest Looms. The storm has began and he is getting the horses inside the barn for safety. Bonnie arrives and Amos tells her that the horses and the chickens are secure. Bonnie says that she is worried about the cow herd and they need to get them back. Amos says that it is too dangerous and that the men will all die. Bonnie calls him a stupid man, saying that they will all die if they are left without a livelihood. Marston agrees with Bonnie and tells him to round up his men. After the barn has caught on fire and Marston saves the horses, Amos comes to see John to give him his gratitude. He is not seen again until John and his wife Abigail Marston deliver some corn to the Ranch after their whole supply was eaten by pests. He is only seen greeting Bonnie after the wagon has left. Amos is also an avid Poker player, attending a poker game with his fellow ranch hands and other ranch residents and visitors after his ranching duties are complete. Marston can play alongside him if he so chooses. Like with all poker players, getting caught cheating will cause Amos to challenge Marston to a duel. Mission Appearances * "Exodus in America" * "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" * "A Tempest Looms" * "The Burning" * "Old Friends, New Problems" Trivia *It is suggested that Amos and Bonnie MacFarlane get married, as Bonnie refers to him as a possible suitor and follows him after seeing John leave. When playing as Jack Marston, visiting the ranch and listening in on conversations at Poker games, it can be heard that "I hear Miss MacFarlane's gone and found herself a man now"; this may imply Amos. However, this may be wrong as sometimes even Amos can be heard saying it. *He can be heard saying to fellow NPCs that he aspires to have his own ranch someday. *His mother is found buried in the Blackwater cemetery. *Just like Herbert Moon in Armadillo, he can catch you cheating and be dueled. When killed, he can be seen playing poker again or simply walking around the ranch. *If you shoot Amos in the face with a Cattleman Revolver, he will survive. *He is unseen during Undead Nightmare, so it's possible he was infected or in hiding. *Whether Amos is his first name or last name is unknown. *He has a glove on his right hand just like Uncle and Red Harlow *In the Armadillo General Store, a sign can be seen advertising a product made by an Amos Stilton. Whether this is Amos or not is unknown. *He is the only supporting character who can be encountered in normal play outside of missions. *If caught cheating by Amos and challenged to a duel by him, if you look at the gun at his side, there will be no gun holster; his revolver will just be floating on his side. Gallery File:Rdr_tempest_looms04.jpg File:Rdr_burning15.jpg es:Amos Category:Redemption characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Gamblers